


The Green-Eyed Monster

by Petalene



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Kink Meme fill, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalene/pseuds/Petalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your husband lands a dream role playing the romantic lead in a sexy movie? </p><p>A. Be supportive because you love him.<br/>B. Get jealous. You don't want anyone touching him but you.<br/>C. Have lots of possessive sex to remind him who he belongs to.</p><p>If you're Blaine Anderson and the stars of the movie are your husband Kurt and your brother Cooper, then the answer is:</p><p>D. All of the above.</p><p>The story contains sexy Kurt, jealous Blaine, inappropriate Cooper, and snarky Sebastian. Humor, romance, and smut rated M for descriptive sex. Fill for the GKM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Glee is not mine. If you recognize it from somewhere else, it’s not mine. This is a fill for the GKM so even the idea for the story is not mine.

Chapter One - Confession

"Let's go out to dinner," Kurt said when he came through the door of their condo.

Blaine's stomach clenched. The look on Kurt's face was eerily reminiscent of the one he'd had when Blaine confessed to cheating senior year. "What's going on?" he asked. If Kurt was hiding something, Blaine wanted to know now in the privacy of their home and not in a restaurant where people could gawk if they got into it.

"Nothing." Kurt's smile came out forced. 

"I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what it is." 

Kurt flopped down on the couch next to Blaine. “I kissed your brother today,” he said, his gaze firmly fixed on his lap.

“What?” Blaine growled. He’d had a feeling this was going to be bad, but it was worse than he’d imagined. “Why?”

Sighing, he said, “To see if we have chemistry.”

“Do you?” Blaine asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Yes. Your brother’s gorgeous." Kurt's eyes flicked up. "I mean," he backpedaled, "we had enough sparks to convince the director to cast me in the role as Cooper’s love interest. I’m going to be a stripper at a gay bar named Dicks. And that’s Dicks as in more than one, not as in belonging to Dick.”

Blaine snorted, the tension slowly easing out of his shoulders. No wonder Cooper had been so adamant that Blaine not try out for the part. “Please tell me your dressing up as a firefighter or a police officer.”

“Do you have a thing for guys in uniforms?"

"Well, you looked super hot as officer Krupke in Westside Story. You can come arrest me anytime, officer. I’ve been a very very bad boy.” Blaine held his wrists together in front of Kurt.

“You’re such a dork,” Kurt said, shoving playfully at Blaine’s arms. “And it’s a comedy, so yes, I be dressing as a stripping cop, but in a ironic twist, I’m playing an undercover cop trying to bust a drug ring being run out of the bar. So when he sees me in an actual uniform, Cooper has every reason to think I’m a stripper for the cliche 'treating the cop like a stripper' scene. But the great news is…I get to sing on the soundtrack! People will be able to buy a CD with me singing on it. I could even sign it if I meet a fan.”

“What are you singing?”

“Stripper, by Soho Dolls. And the movie is called One More Night so Cooper and I are singing it during the closing credits.”

“That’s amazing. And signing autographs is fun.” Blaine's job as an elementary school music teacher allowed him time to pursue his dream of singing on stage. He had a small, but dedicated, fan base and he'd preformed at several local clubs. Staying late to sign stuff for fans was always a joy. He’d even signed someone’s chest once. Which he’d downplayed when telling Kurt why the guy had been trying to get all over him after the show, because damn, that guy had been attractive. The man in question had propositioned Blaine - twice. If he’d been single, Blaine would have left with him in a heartbeat. 

Blaine paused. Kurt would have fans wanting him to sign their chests and sleep with them. Hell, he’d probably be sleeping with Cooper on screen-

“Are you and my brother going to have sex?” Blaine asked.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I planned to take you out for a fancy meal and tell you in the restaurant.”

“So I wouldn't be able to yell?”

“Yes. And yes to the sex question. The movie’s rated R so no frontal nudity, but there are plans for a few ass shots, so we will be naked for some of the filming and I’ll be stripping to a thong on screen. I knew you wouldn’t like it, but it’s a big opportunity. I’m going to be in a main role and not ‘waiter number three.’ This is what I want to do with my life. And I have no problem kicking Cooper’s ass if he a acts like an ass.”

Kurt crawled across the couch, straddled Blaine’s hips, and pulled him into a kiss. “How about a celebratory blow job because you’re the best husband ever?” Kurt asked between kisses.

“Mmmm,” Blaine murmured. “I was about to suggest a blow job for you to say congratulations on your big break.” Wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, he pressed their bodies together. It didn’t matter that they had been together forever. Blaine would never get tired of being with Kurt. 

“We could go in the bedroom and sixty-nine,” Kurt said. “You know, because we’re both so fabulous.”

“I like the way you think, Mr. Hummel.”

So what if Blaine pulled off Kurt’s dick several times to decorate both of his hips with hickies. It didn’t mean anything except that Kurt had biteable skin.

An hour later, they both lay sprawled out on the bed, content and sated. "Cooper wants us to take him to a gay club," Kurt said. "For research."

Blaine laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Ugh, yes. I don't know where to take him or what to wear."

"You should wear your black crop top with the low slung jeans and your lace up boots," Blaine said. "That would be perfect for Paradise.”

Kurt blinked. "Last time I wore that particular outfit was at Rocky Horror and you kept trying to get me to put my coat on. Aren't you worried I'll get cold? You went on and on about it."

Of course I did, Blaine thought. There had been a tall blond in his underwear trying to get Kurt into the infamous back row where the audience goes to fuck during the show. "It'll be warm in the club," Blaine insisted.

If they were going out, they should dress up. Kurt wouldn't enjoy himself if he didn't get to put together a stunning outfit. That was half the fun. Besides, Blaine would be able to run his hands over Kurt's warm, smooth skin while they danced. And Paradise shouldn’t be crazy enough to scare Cooper off. 

Kurt texted Cooper to meet them there and then spent the next half an hour getting ready and fixing his hair.

“What do you think?” Kurt asked, striking a pose. 

“Super sexy,” he said, smiling at the man he loved.

Blaine neglected to mention that those clothes did a spectacular job of showing off the bite marks on Kurt's hips.


	2. Paradise

Blaine should have known this was a horrible idea. Going places with Kurt dressed to impress never worked the way he anticipated. Blaine would see Kurt being all sexy and forget until they got to their destination that he really should convince Kurt to wear a coat. His husband loved coats and had dozens so there was absolutely no reason for him to cause guys to trip over their own feet because of his skin tight clothes and exposed abdomen and hips.

Blaine normally like Paradise. They had decent music for dancing and he’d even preformed on the stage a few weeks ago. The back room was significantly less sketchy than the back rooms of most gay clubs and the drinks were reasonably priced. Not that he would be drinking.

Kurt would get all giggly and flirty with the guys who talked to him and Blaine needed to keep an eye on the situation. It was worse than ever now that Cooper was here. You'd think none of these idiots had ever seen anyone in a movie before. Cooper had been in a Transformers movie, not something deep and meaningful. And they lived in LA for fuck's sake. Blaine had run into Chris Hemsworth once at the gym and seen Nathan Fillion at the grocery store. At least, he was pretty sure it was Nathan Fillion. He followed the guy around the store enough to be as sure as he could without acting like a crazy fan and trying to talk to him. Blaine decided then and there that the next movie Kurt was in was going to be something about NASA so he could wear an astronaut suit and no one would be staring at his ass.

"Wow," Cooper said, "I think there's two guys having..." his voice dropped to a whisper, "...sex...over there against the wall."

Kurt glanced over. "Huh. They should go in the back room."

"What back room?" Cooper asked, his eyes wide.

Now it was finally time for Blaine to have some fun. "The back room where everyone goes to hook up. They do it in the bathroom, too."

But instead of the horrified look he'd anticipated, Cooper's expression turned thoughtful.

"You mean that guys come here, *come here,* and go? No strings, no talking, just a quickie and that's that?"

"How often do you want to have sex?" Kurt asked. He held up his hand when Cooper opened his mouth. "It's a rhetorical question, I don't want to know. What I mean is, gay guys are all guys. They all want to have sex as often as straight guys do. You put a bunch of drunk horney gay guys in a room with a bunch of other drunk horney gay guys and what do you think is going to happen? Sex."

"So if I wanted to get a blow job?"

Blaine threw up a little in his mouth.

"Tell people you’re here to support your gay brother and his husband, but you've always been kind of curious. You'll have better luck if your straight, but open-minded. And use a condom. Several if you get really lucky.” He shoved a handful of foil packets at Cooper.

"Kurt," Blaine hissed.

"What?" he asked. "It's the gay fantasy of getting someone to switch teams. There's only eighty billion pornos with that as the plot."

"You suck as a wingman, B. You're supposed to help me get laid."

"You don't like dick," Blaine said through gritted teeth. He could not believe he was having this conversation with his brother.

Cooper shrugged. "I like my dick. I bet I could figure out what to do with someone else's."

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm. "Give me ten minutes. Have a drink and relax. I'll get Cooper situated and I'll be right back." He didn't wait for an answer before dragging Cooper off to the middle of the dance floor.

Blaine hated seeing Kurt and Cooper dancing. He knew it was all part of Kurt's plan, but still. And why was he trying to help Cooper get laid anyway? Cooper liked girls and he'd never had trouble getting them. Why guys and why now?

It's probably some method acting bullshit he learned in a "master class," he thought. Blaine groaned. That would make perfect sense in Cooper's little world. If you're going to be a cop, follow an actual police officer around. Gonna be a race car driver, hang out at Nascar. Playing a gay guy? Hook up at a gay club.

Blaine sulked at the bar, nursing a coke, watching his brother’s hands all over the love of his life. It wasn't long before they were approached and Cooper started chatting up the boy. Ugh, Blaine hoped the guy was legal. He remembered how easy it had been to get a fake ID in high school. 

A tall guy squeezed into the space next to Blaine. ”Hey handsome. I haven't seen you around here before." They man's smile was warm and friendly. "Wait," he said suddenly. "I have seen you here before. You're Blaine Anderson. The singer. You did a set here a few weeks ago."

"I am," Blaine said, glad that he could talk about something other than Cooper for a moment. 

"You're fantastic. Seriously. Are you playing any time soon? I'd love to see you again."

Blaine swallowed. That could be a totally innocent statement or really suggestive. He'd given up a long time ago on figuring out if people were flirting with him. He'd thought he and Jeremiah were dating in high school and he hadn't paid enough attention to realize Sebastian had been hitting on him in his own messed up way. Kurt could always tell if someone was interested in Blaine and would politely extract him. Except Kurt was off helping Cooper do god knows what with god knows who. 

"My next gig is in San Francisco in a month," Blaine said. "And I've been trying to set something up at Tia's. For a coffee shop, they have a rockin' stage."

"Ooooh, I love Tia's. Their cheesecake is to die for. Do you have a website or something? A fan list I can sign up for?"

"Uh, not really." 

"Bummer. Well, I'm Scott and I do web design. I'd be willing to cut you a huge discount if you want to set something up." 

Scott held out a business card, which Blaine reluctantly took with his left hand, trying to show off the wedding ring while he did it. Was this guy asking for his number? And who takes business cards to a club anyway?

"Hi, Blaine, who's this?" Kurt magically appeared beside Blaine and threaded his arm through his husband's. 

"This is Scott, beautiful. He's interested in helping me do a web page to promote my singing."

"I'll just bet he is," Kurt muttered so low that Blaine wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. Much louder he said, "It was nice to meet you but I want to dance with my husband."

Scott mouthed, "Call me," as they left. 

Kurt pulled Blaine out to the dance floor, gracefully turned, and started grinding his ass against Blaine's crotch. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, settling his hands just above the hickies. Every time Blaine caught someone’s gaze lingering on Kurt, he'd pull him closer and nuzzle his neck. 

They stayed lost in the music, dancing to the beat, warm skin under Blaine's spread fingers. Kurt's erection dug into his hip and Blaine wanted to find someplace more secluded that wasn't the back room of a club where they might run into Cooper. Blaine glance up to see a guy's eyes glued to Kurt's ass. Growling like a caveman was unbecoming, but he couldn't help it. 

"Time to go," Kurt announced. "You're still pissed at Cooper and my hair is starting to fall." 

Kurt had never understood that as smoking hot as he was with his hair perfect, he was a million times sexier when it was messy. Especially when it was messy from sex. 

Blaine was about to suggest going home so they could fuck each other's brains out, when Cooper slid up and put his arm around Kurt, his hand landing on Kurt's stomach. "This place is fucking awesome!" He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I love gays. I should be gay. They get all the sex. You're cuddly." Cooper's voice had that distinctive slurry quality and Blaine wondered how much he’d had to drink since Kurt had thrown him to the wolves. 

"Cooper," Blaine said, the warning in his voice would have been obvious to his brother if he weren't so waisted.

"What?" he whined. "Why didn't you tell me gay guys hook up in bathrooms?"

"Gee, Coop, it never came up in conversation.” Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his brother.

“Come on," Kurt said, grabbing Cooper''s arm and leading towards the door.

There goes their night, Blaine thought. Cooper, the cock-blocking bastard had gotten some and they would get stuck carting his drunk ass home instead of taking advantage of their king sized bed.

“I wanna staaaay,” Cooper slurred.

“Let’s go, tiger,” Kurt said as he wove his way through the crowd. “You’ve had enough for one night.”

Blaine pouted. Kurt never called him tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2. In case anyone is wondering, there will be NO off screen Kurt/Cooper. But apparently drunk (and possibly sober) Cooper has no sense of appropriate boundaries.


	3. Ratings

Blaine had been doing a decent job of handling his emotions. He and Kurt were having lots of sex and so what if he'd been getting a little aggressive. But he knew, intellectually, that Kurt and Cooper were rehearsing and would start filming shortly. And they would be kissing and...worse. But as long as he didn't dwell on it, he was fine. Kurt seemed happy with the frequency and type of sex and teaching was going fantastic. Blaine’s kids would be performing in city wide show with junior and senior high students. He was insanely proud of his singers and couldn't wait to show them off. 

Hours devoted to practicing for his own upcoming performance and generally keeping busy were definitely the answer to avoid thinking about what his husband and brother might be doing at this exact moment. For all he knew, they were naked with the entire crew ensuring they had the perfect lighting and looked amazing while they kissed and Cooper ran his hands over Kurt's naked ass-

Blaine shook his head. He was not thinking about it. Kurt said the movie was rated R and they couldn't get too graphic in an R rated movie, right? 

That brought him up short. Blaine tried to remember what movies had graphic sex and if they were rated R or what. He could be objective about heterosexual sex in movies and TV shows, but he didn't pay much attention to it. This was going to drive him bonkers unless he got a grip. He'd take a break from lesson planning and have some fun. 

After playing some stupid popping bubbles game for less than a minute, he opened a new window and typed "movie ratings" into a search engine. 

An hour later he had a headache. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the ratings system. Movies from the seventies had full frontal nudity and were rated R. The Man Who Fell To Earth was probably the strangest movie Blaine had ever seen and it showed clear shots of David Bowie's dick. Blaine remembered seeing it as a teen and wondering why he wasn't hard if he was supposed to be having sex. That would have probably pushed it to NC17 or what ever the equivalent was in the seventies. Now, nudity equaled R or higher. 

But it looked like a lot of the time, they would film the movie the way the director wanted it, get it rated, and then make changes if they hadn't gotten the rating they desired. That was almost worse. No. It *was* worse. Much worse. Kurt and Cooper could be filming some pornographic love scene and if it got cut from the film, he'd never know. Or it could end up in an unrated director’s cut edition and he wouldn’t know about it for months.

And that wasn’t counting stuff that got edited out for time considerations and plot reasons. 

They cut less than a minute from Basic Instinct, which Blaine had never seen, to get it down to an R rating. Kevin Smith blasted the MPAA for their archaic and random ratings of movies. Blaine would have to grill Kurt when he got home. 

He finally managed to push away from the computer to start on dinner. Blaine would surprise Kurt with fancy food and start subtly asking questions. With a plan in place, he went to the kitchen to plan a meal.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt stumbled in the door just after six, dropped his bag on the floor, and fell on the couch after a half hearted, "I'm home." 

"How was your day?" Blaine asked. Dinner would be ready shortly. The rice and salad were on the table and the baked chicken should be done in a few minutes. He'd even crack open a bottle of wine if Kurt wanted. 

"I'm so sore, it's not even funny."

What on earth did that mean? "What happened?" Blaine asked, keeping his voice as steady as possible. 

"I need to start stretching more. I'm not as flexible as I was in high school and keep your legs spread for long periods of time isn't as easy as it sounds."

Blaine frowned. "You started the sex scenes already?" It was exactly what he was imagining earlier. Kurt and his brother having pretend sex while being filmed. 

"No. I wish," Kurt said with a laugh. "That would be more fun than learning to pole dance properly. There's this one move that looks awesome if you can do it and it's so awkward. It's kind of sliding down the pole into the splits. I'll get it, though. And besides, who said Cooper is the top for sex? He probably is, but we haven't gotten to the blocking for those parts."

Thinking about Kurt fucking Cooper was even worse than thinking about Cooper fucking Kurt and he had no idea why. Probably because Kurt tended to top.

Blaine pulled the pan out of the oven and set it on a hot pad. "Sounds interesting." Kurt dancing around a pole mostly naked definitely sounded interesting. And sexy. If only the whole world wouldn't have the chance to see it, too. Blaine wondered how difficult it would be to sneak on the set and get a private performance.

"I'll be recording the songs next week and we start filming the week after," Kurt said. "And just to let you know, I'm going to have to keep my ring off for a while. They don't want to indent on my finger showing up on camera and I keep feeling for it."

Blaine's lips pulled into a tight line. "What ever you need to do, beautiful. I understand." He was proud that his voice remained even, because while he understood intellectually, he wasn't happy about it. 

"You know, dinner will keep for a while," Blaine said suddenly. "I bet I can help you relax."

"I bet you could, but only if I top and you're on top. That's all I have energy for."

"You letting me ride your beautiful cock? Sounds good to me. You can even stay on the couch." Blaine needed to feel Kurt inside him, needed to feel them connected. He double checked that everything was off and the food would be fine while they had sex. 

In the living room, Kurt lay sprawled on the couch, naked and hard, lazily stoking his dick. "I got started."

"Mmmhmm," Blaine murmured in agreement. He stripped off his clothes as he walked to the couch, tossing them on the floor with no concern for wrinkles. Blaine straddled his husband, pulling him closer, and biting down on Kurt's neck. 

Kurt moaned, arching his back, and gripping Blaine's ass. 

Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest, stopping to suck on a nipple, enjoying the way it hardened under his tongue. A few more bites across pale skin and he had the other one in his mouth. An increase in pressure from his teeth and Kurt's breath turned to shallow pants. Blaine threaded his fingers through silky hair.

"Lube," Kurt moaned. "We need lube."

"Right here, babe," Blaine said as he slid up Kurt's body to get the tube out of the end table drawer. He fumbled one-handed with the cap, not wanting to let go of Kurt even for a moment. Eventually, Blaine managed to get his fingers coated and he stroked up and down Kurt's dick several times. He reached behind to press two slick fingers inside and spread them apart, enjoying the stretch and knowing it would be better when it was Kurt.

Blaine gripped the base of Kurt's dick with practiced ease and slowly sank down on it, moaning at the sensation. Perfection. Sex with Kurt was always perfect, even when it was awkward or didn't go as smoothly as they wanted. 

Kurt thrust up as Blaine dropped down and they both groaned. "So fucking good," Kurt hissed.

"You, too, beautiful." 

Talking became impossible as they breathed into each other's mouthes, kissing between whimpers. 

Blaine's orgasm snuck up on him. He threw his head back and moaned, clenching rhythmically around Kurt. His husband looked so beautiful with come on his chest, a hickie forming on his neck, and his lower lip between his teeth as he chased his own release. Kurt thrust into Blaine, pushing up over and over until his hips stilled and his body shivered with pleasure.

Flopping forward, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Love you forever," he whispered, tingly spasms still firing through his body. Kurt twitched inside, making Blaine whimper at the pressure on his sensitive rim. He was going to be sore, but it was worth it.

"Forever." Kurt's softening dick slipped out with a wet gush. "I'll love you even more if you get us cleaned up."

Blaine smiled. "Anything for you, beautiful." Even if anything meant walking to the bathroom with come dropping out of his ass to get a washcloth. He cleaned up and brought a warm cloth to Kurt, wiping his dick gently. 

"Give me a minute to get dressed and we should eat. I've definitely worked up an appetite after that."

"So what's new with the movie?" Blaine asked when they sat at the table for dinner. He positioned himself carefully on the chair, thankful Kurt had insisted on comfortable padding for in the kitchen.

"It's kind of low budget, so they need to be frugal. They may be doing an open call for people to dance in the club scenes and be bar patrons. If you know anyone interested in getting their fifteen seconds of fame for basically free, let me know."

"Won't that cause a problem if you have random guys who aren't actors in a movie?" Blaine knew some people could pick up on stuff quickly, but it sounded like a hot mess. He thought of friends from high school. Sebastian wouldn't be able to keep it rated R, Rachel would try to steal the scene despite being an extra, and Sam probably would steal the scene with his stripping experience. 

"I don't know. I've only had bit parts in a few things so it's never been an issue. Besides, this is LA. If they can't get a room full of actors for a movie here, it can't be done."

Blaine laughed. LA was the land of people with stars in their eyes. And he had the best idea ever. Cooper would hate it, but Cooper could go fuck himself. 

"When do you think they'll be casting?" Blaine asked. He may not need to sneak on the set to see Kurt pole dancing after all.


	4. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter last week and it's acting like there is a chapter 4 so I don't know where it went. Eep! But I'm posting this and chapter 5 now and hopefully it will work.

Cooper, as Blaine predicted, hated that his little brother was going to be in *his* movie. Kurt got in the middle of the argument with a smile and a, "Settle down, tiger. You're still the star." Blaine would have growled at his brother, except Kurt was so focused on Cooper being a big baby about everything that neither would have noticed. 

Thanks to that lovely exchange, Blaine wasn't in the best mood when he arrived at the building where they would be filming. The front was blocked off and he had to show ID to get through the barricade. Brighter light than he expected lit the club. He guessed it would look darker in the movie. Cameras and equipment were everywhere with actors and crew wandering around. Staff set up a food table out the way. Kurt waved from a make-up station where a stylist fixed his hair. 

Blaine waved back, unsure of what he should do now. A team of men and women were going around and making sure everyone's clothes and hair was appropriate. Blaine felt a little odd in the kind of skin tight jeans Kurt usually wore and no shirt. He knew he was fit and looked decent, but still. 

One of the extras wandered over. "Hi," he said, "I'm Logan. Have you done much acting? I don't think I've seen you in anything."

"Oh, um no. This is a first for me. And I'm Blaine." Logan wore a tiny pair of shorts and a tank top. Blaine hated his large muscles. A glance around the room again confirmed that at least half of the actors had the same jock build. He knew Kurt had a thing for jocks in high school. First Finn, then Sam. Not that he could blame him for the Sam thing. That boy was build and such a sweetie. But that still didn't mean that he liked Kurt being around all these tall, gorgeous guys. Guys who were all taller and more gorgeous than him.

"I haven't done much," Logan said. "My husband saw the open casting call and talked me into it. I have a few lines with Kurt and Cooper so I'm a little nervous."

Logan instantly became Blaine's favorite person in the world, except for Kurt. At least there was one guy he didn't have to worry about. "How long have you been married?" 

"Six months, so we're still in the honeymoon phase."

"Congratulations. And for the record, Cooper's a dick, so just ignore anything he says."

Logan scrunched up his face. "I know you said you're new at this, but calling the star of the movie a dick is a good way to get kicked off the set.”

"If Cooper tries to kick me off the set, I'll kick his ass. I’ve done it before.” That wasn’t strictly true, but it sounded better than what actually happened.

A knowing look crossed Logan's face. "Related?"

"Brothers. Lucky me. And if you want to get in good with Kurt, complement his tattoo." Despite still being a little sensitive about his "drunken mistake," he liked showing it off.

"The one that says Conner?" Logan asked. "I thought that was for the movie?"

Blaine froze. "What tattoo that says Connor?"

"The one on his left wrist. And it's funny because of the stylized script, it looks like it says Cooper."

Blaine was going to punch his stupid brother in his stupid face for getting Kurt into this. If Kurt had a tattoo of someone's name, it should be Blaine's. In fact it should say "Property of Blaine Anderson. Do Not Touch.”

"Listen up,” a female voice shouted. The woman was short with long dark, curly hair in a ponytail. Her clothes were casual, but as a dedicated Vogue reader, Blaine could tell they were designer, even if he couldn't pick out which one. "My assistant and I will be coming around to place you. Focus on whoever is on the stage. Don't sing along. The music playing when we film you may not be the same part or even the same song in the final edit. As a reminder, this movie is rated R so keep your pants on. If you get inappropriate, I'll ask you to leave. You better not do anything that makes someone come to me and complain. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

“Another thing. Do not crowd the main actors trying to get on screen you'll piss me off and you don't want to do that. We will be filming all day and most of it will end up on the cutting room floor. Last chance, any questions?"

A guy raised his glass. "Are we supposed to actually drink these?" 

"No. It's colored water and plastic ice. You can put your mouth on the straw or pretend to sip it if you were handed a drink. I don't want the levels of the beverages changing randomly."

Blaine smiled at Logan. "This makes watching a stripper sound boring."

"Yeah, but it will look good after it's been edited into a movie.”

“And action!”

Music began playing. Blaine recognized Relax and Kurt's voice filled the room as he swung around the pole, shaking his ass, and playfully tossing his clothes at the audience. 

Relax don't do it

When you want to go to it

Relax don't do it

When you want to come

Relax don't do it

When you want to come

When you want to come

Kurt was going to cause one of the infamous McKinley High sex riots if he didn’t tone it down. And as much as he’d had trouble picturing exactly what Kurt meant by the offhand comment, he didn’t want to experience if Kurt was the cause.

He must be loving this, Blaine thought. Kurt was sex on legs. They needed to buy a stripper pole for their bedroom. And some tear away pants.

But shoot it in the right direction

Make making it your intention-ooh yeah

Live those dreams

Scheme those schemes

Got to hit me

Hit me

Hit me with those laser beams

I'm coming

I'm coming-yeah

Blaine danced to the beat, cheering Kurt on. He smiled, secure in the knowledge that Kurt would be going home with him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Reality failed to live up to Blaine’s expectations. The amount of standing around was ridiculous. The crew would set up a shot, get the background people in place, and film the exact same thing from several angles. Blaine had no idea how Kurt was remaining so calm and being so sexy with a camera in his face and focused on his mostly naked body. And while Blaine would never get tired of listening to Kurt sing, hearing the same song dozens of times in a row slowly got a little old.

Watching hot guys stick money in Kurt's thong was unpleasant, and he tensed up the more it happened. He wanted to smack Logan's hand when it slid over Kurt's hip to place the money in the waist band. The way Kurt and Cooper were gazing longingly into each others eyes was going to make him throw something at his brother.

The feeling got worse the more takes they did.

Exhaustion prevented Blaine from reacting much when the director finally called an end to filming for the day. It had gone on so long he'd been given lunch and dinner, neither of which he’d gotten to eat with his husband. 

Kurt left to get cleaned up and changed and hopefully wash off that stupid fake tattoo. Blaine stood awkwardly by the bar, drinking a bottle of water. Logan hovered nearby. All Blaine wanted to do was get Kurt, go home, and have sex. Or cuddle. He settle for cuddling until they both fell asleep. That list didn’t include making small talk with Logan. Didn’t Logan's husband want him to come home? He had mentioned a honeymoon phase, why did he keep going on and on about Kurt and Cooper looking so sexy together? There was porn on the internet if he wanted to see guys kissing.

“That Kurt is tasty,” Logan said. “Do you think he'll be coming out this way?”

Blaine resisted the urge to throw his water in Logan’s face to cool him off. “No clue,” he muttered. There must be some graceful way to work the fact that he and Kurt were married into the conversation. 

“My husband is madly in lust with Kurt and begged me to suggest a threesome.”

How could Logan say that so nonchalantly?  Blaine flinched. 

Logan rolled his eyes. “What? Love is love and lust is lust. And my husband will love me even more if I can get it set up. Who wouldn’t want to tap that fine ass?”

“I’ve got to go,” Blaine said. If he stayed there one more second, he was going to do something stupid. Something monumentally stupid like kick Logan in the nuts. 

“They won’t let extras into the main dressing room,” Logan called. “I tried.”

Fuck you, Blaine thought. He was going to see his husband and keep him away from stupid jocks and grabby brothers. 

Cooper exited the dressing area as Blaine tried to enter. 

“He’s with me,” Cooper said to the guy guarding the door. 

Turning and sticking his tongue out at Logan would have been childish. But it didn’t mean Blaine didn’t want to do it.

The instant they got home, Blaine pulled Kurt into the shower. “Want you soooo bad,” he moaned. Blaine soaped up a poof and began running it over Kurt’s beautiful long legs. Kurt didn’t like sex when he started out all sweaty and gross. And this way he wouldn’t smell like Logan or Cooper or whoever the hell else had touched Kurt during filming.

“What are you in the mood for?” Kurt asked. His dick hardened as Blaine cleaned it with his soapy fingers, sliding them up and down the length.

“I want to bend you over the end of the bed and fuck you till we both come.”

Kurt’s eyes dilated. “I think that can be arranged.” 

Blaine finished getting them both clean in record time and maneuvered them into the bedroom. Kurt leaned over the bed, ass in the air, legs spread. He shook his hips. “See something you want?”

“Always,” Blaine said. “I always want you.” He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. Blaine stroked around Kurt’s rim a few times and then pressed two fingers inside. 

Kurt moaned and thrust back. “Oh, god,” he whimpered. 

Blaine added a third and a fourth finger, spreading them apart, making sure Kurt was ready. He lined his dick up with Kurt’s hole and pushed in, savoring the heat and the tightness. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips, fucking in fast. He leaned forward so he could reach Kurt’s neck. The harder Blaine bit, the louder Kurt moaned. 

Kurt's fingers gripped the comforter, his knuckles white, and his body rocking forward with each thrust. 

"Wanna feel you come," Blaine breathed. He let go with one hand and reached under Kurt to stroke him. 

"Please," Kurt whimpered. 

A few strokes of Kurt's dick and his body clamped around Blaine. "Mine," Blaine breathed. Kurt was his. Wave after wave of pleasure swept over Blaine as he shivered inside of Kurt. 

Blaine leaned his forehead on Kurt's shoulder and followed him down as he slumped on the bed. They lay there panting, Blaine loving the way Kurt got so relaxed and boneless after an amazing orgasm. He started to soften and had to pull out. "I'll be back with a cloth in a minute."

Kurt mumbled something that faintly resembled, "Thanks."

He couldn't help smiling when he finally peeled himself off his husband. Blaine kissed the bite marks on Kurt’s shoulder, licking over his real tattoo. 

"Bad husband," Kurt said swatting at Blaine. "No more sex for you tonight. I have enough energy to crawl under the covers and fall asleep and nothing else."

Blaine could live with that. The endorphins from his orgasm was about to knock him out. 

The next morning when he saw the faint handprint shaped bruises on Kurt’s hips, Blaine tried to feel guilty for gripping and thrusting so vigorously, but failed. He liked the idea that Kurt would have a visible reminder for a few days.


	5. I Left My Heart

Blaine was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Being in San Francisco should be exciting. The city was amazing. He lost track of how many gay and lesbian couples he'd holding hands, especially here at Night Owls. The atmosphere at the bar was nice, if a little dimly lit, with lots of stools clustered around small tables, a decent stage, and a dance area. When he’d realized that Kurt’s schedule wouldn’t allow him to go with him to San Francisco, Blaine had decided to head up on Friday as soon as school got out. He said it was to check out the place, but really it was so he wouldn’t have to be moping around their home and getting pissed at his husband about something he couldn’t control.

He still couldn't believe that Kurt had to film this weekend and wouldn't be able to see him preform. Kurt had never missed him on stage and now it would be twice. He was probably too busy having fake sex with Cooper to even notice. Blaine sucked on his drink. Misery loves company and right now his only friend was Jose Cuervo. Knowing he needed to snap out of it and being able to do it were two different things. Whatever. He’d have most of the day tomorrow to play tourist and get in a performing mood before his gig.

Someone sat down next to him at the table. Blaine opened his mouth to say he wasn't interested in talking to anyone when the words died in his throat. Sebastian Smythe smirked at him wearing a shirt that said, "You Suck. I like a that in a man."

Blaine clutched his drink, trying to figure out how he'd lost track of reality and when he started hallucinating. 

"You look like shit," Sebastian said.

Blinking up at him, Blaine finally got his mouth working. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian shrugged. “Visiting some friends. Maybe taking in a show. I heard the singer that'll be here tomorrow is awesome."

"How?" This encounter could be a vivid alcohol induced delusion. 

"Kurt and I are facebook friends. He mentioned you'd be performing here and I couldn't miss sex on a stick singing like a teenage dream."

Blaine frowned at his mostly empty drink. "You and Kurt bitch at each other every time you talk."

"I know," Sebastian said. “And now we bitch over facebook. Didn't Kurt ever mention it?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Blaine vaguely recalled Kurt going on about "that smirky meerkat” living in the same state as us and hell must have frozen over when we weren’t paying attention because he’s got a boyfriend.

“Kurt told me you were…dating?” That sounded weird.

“Yep,” Sebastian said. “But we have a fifty mile rule and he’s in San Diego.”

“Kurt’s further than fifty miles away,” Blaine mumbled. 

“And if you had a rule that you could hook up when you’re more than fifty miles from the ball and chain, we could go to my hotel and have a night you’d never forget. However, if I seriously suggested that, princess would carve me up with his sai swords and it would be a crime to deprive humanity of my sexy face.”

Blaine shook his head. “Huh?”

“Jesus, how much have you had?” Sebastian asked. “I’m in town for a few days and Kurt suggested I come see you now after you drunk texted him from a bar. Where is gayface anyway?”

“Probably off fucking my brother. Or getting fucked. They didn’t tell me which it is.” The annoyance that he didn’t know ate at him. 

Sebastian’s eyes went comically huge. “Woah, what? Since when?”

“Since they started making that stupid movie together.”

“Kurt’s making a porno with your brother?” Sebastian asked in disbelief. 

“No, dummy, they’re making a comedy with sex scenes in it. It’s rated R.”

“For a second there, I thought I’d fucked up," Sebastian muttered. 

"Fucked what up?" Blane asked, which was weird because he didn't really care.

"Nothing important. Let’s get something to eat. So what's new?"

Blaine told him about teaching and performing and Kurt. Always Kurt. Sebastian talked about being a lawyer in San Diego and his boyfriend, Jeff. "But not warbler Jeff," Sebastian added quickly. “I don’t do twinks."

They chatted for an hour or two, half shouting over the music and munching on greasy bar food. Sebastian’s phone chimed with texts a few times. He’d pick it up, check it, and smile. It made Blaine miss Kurt more. Seeing all the happy couples surrounding him made everything that much worse. When the current song ended, Blaine thought it was odd that the next one didn't start immediately. "Dead air" was a DJ no no. 

"Hi," said a familiar voice through the sound system, "My name's Kurt Hummel and apparently if you bribe the DJ enough, he'll let you sing.”

Blaine's mouth fell open. Kurt stood on the small stage, a wet dream with perfect hair, painted on pants, and a tight shirt that showed off his muscles. 

"So," Kurt continued. "There's this guy I have my eye on and I know he loves music. I'm hoping if I do a good enough job singing, I can get his number. Wish me luck!"

Someone shouted, "You don't need to sing to get my number."

Kurt laughed and Blaine growled. Stupid drunk people who didn’t realize that Kurt wasn’t available.

I've been looking for a driver who is qualified

So if you think that you're the one step into my ride

I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine

Got a sunroof top and a gangster lean

Kurt didn't have cars to lay on like Rhianna in the video, but he did bend over the table on the stage, rubbing his hand down his butt and thigh when he sang about handling the curves.

I got class like a '57 Cadillac

And overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back

He turned around and slapped his ass on the word boom and winked at Blaine. The audience erupted in cheers. 

Blaine’s entire body tensed up and he started to rise. Sebastian’s hand clamped down on his wrist. “I know you and Kurt love each other with the passion of a thousand fiery sunsets or what ever the fuck it is you two go on and on about, but you can’t seriously think interrupting him singing is going to end well.”

After a moment’s consideration, Blaine settled back into his seat.

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean

Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine

Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night

‘Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5

Baby, you got the keys

Now shut up and drive, drive, drive

Kurt finished the song with a bow, handed the mike back to the DJ, and hopped off the stage, heading straight for Blaine. "Can I have your number, handsome?" he said, a playful smile dancing around his mouth.

"You can have anything you want," Blaine said.

"What if I want you naked on a bed with your legs spread?"

"What if I want *you* naked on a bed with your spread?"

"Well, I'm in town for a few days. There's a super sexy singer who's going to be performing here tomorrow and Sunday. But other than that, I'm all yours for the weekend.” Kurt ducked his head and smiled shyly.

"Hey, you were fabulous," a guy interrupted. "If you don't get this guy's number," he said, "I'd love to give you mine."

Blaine stood up. "He's getting my number, he's getting my hotel key card, and he's getting lucky right now. Come on, Kurt." Blaine pushed three of his fingers into the waist of Kurt's jeans and dragged him towards the bathroom by the front of his pants. 

"Bye," Kurt said to the guy, stumbling after Blaine. Sebastian winked. 

Blaine pushed open the door of the restroom and pulled Kurt into the nearest stall. It was cramped and he was pretty sure at least one of the other stalls had a couple fucking in it, but he didn't care. 

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked between kisses. He pushed Kurt against the wall and attacked his neck. 

"The director had to...oh, god...push back the filming. I...ohhhh...couldn't miss you singing…harder."

Blaine fumbled with the fly on Kurt's jeans and eventually got it undone. He slid the pants down Kurt's hips far enough to free his dick. "You don't have any underwear on.”

"I was hoping to have sex if my little performance went well, so I planned ahead." Kurt let out a long, low moan as Blaine started stroking his dick. "And I didn't want any lines under these pants."

Blaine wanted to fuck him against the wall, but a nagging thought suddenly occurred to him. “Lube?"

Kurt pulled a packet out of his shirt pocket and pushed it into Blaine's hand. Blaine ripped it open with his teeth and squirted lube on his fingers. He wanted Kurt and he wanted him now so he didn't bother with a bunch of teasing. Blaine stretched the ring of muscles as quickly as possible. Blaine lubed up his dick and pressed inside until he bottomed out. 

“More,” Kurt whined. 

Blaine grabbed his hip with one hand and wrapped his other around Kurt’s dick. Kurt twisted his head to kiss Blaine. The angle was awkward. It was more breathing into each other’s mouthes than kissing, but Blaine didn’t care. Kurt was hot and tight around him and that made everything perfect. 

Kurt pushed back as Blaine thrust forward. He knew the angle to hit Kurt’s prostate over and over, making him moan and tighten around him. 

Blaine could feel his orgasm building. He stroked Kurt, trying to make him come first. Kurt twitched in his hand, warm fluid coating his fingers and making everything slippery. Toes curling, Blaine stilled as pleasure fired across his nerves.

“Love you,” Kurt panted.

Blaine slumped against Kurt, pushing him into the wall as they both caught their breath. 

“We need a shower,” Kurt said. “And I may have gotten lucky, but I didn’t get your hotel key yet. So hand it over, mister.”

With a laugh, Blaine leaned forward and kissed his husband. “Give me a minute.” He grabbed some toilet paper and got them cleaned up as best he could. 

The exited the restroom hand in hand. A few guys winked or gave them thumbs up. Sebastian smirked. “I’m glad you texted me to keep Blaine here till you showed. Watching Blaine drag you off to the bathroom? Totally worth you snarking at me on facebook. I may have to revise my no twinks policy because that was hot.”

Blaine turned steadily redder and Kurt giggled. A short man with a shirt sporting the bar’s logo approached and the clench in Blaine’s stomach had nothing to do with all the alcohol he’d drunk.

"Hi Blaine," Steven said. 

"Hey. This is my friend Sebastian and my husband Kurt." He put an emphasis on the word husband hoping that it didn't sound like he was hooking up with a random person. "Guys this is Steven. The owner of the bar who hired me to sing tomorrow."

Sebastian laughed and bit his lip. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Kurt blushed. "I'm so sorry," he said in a rush. "I was just messing around and wanted to surprise Blaine. He's very professional and I wasn't thinking. Please. This was all my fault."

Steven waved his hand dismissively. "Pftttt. If I had someone who looked like you in my life, I'd run to the bathroom for a quicky, too. And I assume that when you preform tomorrow that Kurt won't need to drag you off. Cuz that might give the audience ideas and I don't want any problems."

"I'll keep my hands to myself.” Kurt stepped away from Blaine.

“You two ever perform together?” Steven asked.

“Dear god, please no,” Sebastian moaned. “They’ll sing some sappy Disney princess song.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “We sing stuff besides Disney. But this is Blaine’s show.”

"How did you get the DJ to let you sing? He's a hard ass about letting people use the cordless mike even when we're doing karaoke."

“He thought he recognized me from somewhere. Turns out he’s a huge fan of Cooper Anderson and I'm staring as his love interest in a movie. I described in detail what a great kisser he is and promised to send an autographed photo.”

"Lucky," Steven said, fanning himself. “Cooper is so hot.”

"I know,” Kurt said. “But enough of that, we need to go. I want to make sure Blaine gets plenty of sleep to put on a fantastic show tomorrow.”

Blaine lips pressed into a thin line and Sebastian glanced between the two of them several times. 

“What the hell?” Sebastian mouthed as he gestured to Kurt.

Blaine shrugged. For the first time since Kurt told him that he’d be in the movie, Blaine felt a little better. If Sebastian thought something was odd, then Blaine wasn’t crazy. Probably.


	6. Surprises

"What is going on with you and princess?" Sebastian asked. He had shown up at Blaine's hotel room at ten in the morning and insisted Blaine join him for a “lady chat.” 

"Neither of you are ladies," Kurt pointed out.

"You and Mercedes have lady chats all the time. And from the way Blaine goes on about how much he likes your dick, I'm pretty sure you're not a lady either," Sebastian said. "Go get a massage and we'll catch up with you later."

Kurt found a nearby day spa and set up an appointment. As soon as he left, Sebastian dragged Blaine to a nearby diner and started grilling him.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted. "He and Cooper have been best buddies since they started filming this stupid movie. It's insane. We took Cooper to a gay club for *research* and Kurt sent him off with at least half a dozen condoms and I think he came back with two."

"Shut the fuck up. Kurt turned your super hot, super straight brother bi? Jesus. I gotta talk to princess about hooking me up."

Blaine banged his forehead on the table. "Not you, too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“Don’t be nervous,” Kurt said. “You’re amazing. Everyone is going to love you as much as I do.”

Blaine’s palms sweated. They were off in the wings of the stage waiting for Blaine to be introduced. He was going to get on stage and his guitar would slide out of his hands and he be standing there starring at the shattered remains of his instrument. “What if no one likes my singing? Steve is going to regret signing me up for this.”

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine’s temple. “I promise you’ll have a few fans who’s cheers will drowned out any negative noise.”

A chuckle escaped Blaine’s mouth. “How loud can you and Sebastian be?”

Kurt gave him a “bitch, please” glare. “We’ll be loud enough. Now go wow the audience.”

Blaine sat on a stool in the middle of the stage, the lights in his face. He could just make out Kurt and Sebastian off to the right. Several people sat at the table with them. Some tall blonde guy had his arm around Kurt. Blaine squinted. The guy looked familiar. It better not be that fucking Logan. How the hell had Kurt gotten some guy to hit on him less that twenty seconds after leaving Blaine?

A skinny girl with long blonde hair waved and Blaine recognized a few people from New Directions, Nick and…yep, that was Jeff. Now he felt silly. Sam had his arm around Kurt. The entire table erupted into cheers and he started his set. It was tricky to tell with the lights, but he spotted Santana and Dani. And it looked like Brittany might have brought a guy with her.

Blaine had never considered how having his own personal cheering section would improve his performance. He couldn’t believe that Kurt had managed to wangle up several friends just to see him sing.

The set went spectacularly. He didn’t say he was dedicating Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy to Kurt, but he sang it for his husband. People cheered and clapped, and not just the ones at Kurt’s table. Several couples got up and danced. 

When the notes from the last song had faded and he finished his bows, Blaine walked down the side of the stage towards Kurt and his friends. 

A few people patted him on the back and said, “Nice job,” and, “Great singing.” Two drunk giggling ladies tried to give him their address, which he declined three times before they got the hint. A tiny part of him wanted to tell Cooper he could pick up two chicks at the same time. 

“How’d you pull this off,” Blaine asked when he made it over to Kurt.

"I felt bad I was going to miss your show so I called in some reinforcements," Kurt said.

"This is amazing.” Blaine ended up in a dog pile when everyone tried to hug him at the same time. 

When he finally managed to squirm out of the middle, he turned to the one person he didn’t know. “Are you going to introduce me?”

Brittany smiled at Blaine. "This is my boyfriend, Superman. Superman, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Santana. I had sex with her in high school. This is Sam. Sam, Blaine. Blaine, Sam. I had sex with him in high school. This is Kurt. I made out with him in high school when he wasn't gay for a week, but he wouldn’t have sex with me. Blaine, these are Warblers and I didn’t have sex with them in high school because I don’t do animals.”

Superman blinked. "What? How are you not gay for a week?"

Blaine figured it was a rhetorical question, but Kurt answered anyway. 

“I thought my dad would like me better than Fi-“

Santana elbowed him. “Not in front of Brit,” she hissed.

“I…uh,” Kurt stammered, “thought my dad didn’t want a gay son, so I dressed in a flannel and dated Brittany. I was still gay and he loved me no matter what.” Kurt paused. “I’m assuming your real name isn’t Superman…”

“I forgot.” Brittany said quickly. “I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but they won’t say anything. This is my boyfriend Clark. He’s a reporter for a newspaper.”

Clark let out a breath. “Sweetheart. I’m not a reporter and I’m not Superman.”

“You are Superman. You have the outfit and everything.”

“Yes, I wore it to ComicCon last year. You dressed as Poison Ivy.”

Santana leveled a look at him that could melt an iceberg. “So Clark. What have you been telling Brittany? I will kick your ass into next week if you’re playing her.”

He sighed. “My name really is Clark. I’ll show you my license.”

Santana crossed her arms and tapped her foot until he pulled it out. “Okay, Clark. You get a pass this time.”

“I want you to wear the suit again this year,” Brittany continued as if there hadn’t been an interruption. 

“You didn’t seem to have much fun, but we can go again if you want.”

“Kurt wasn’t there last time. I want to dress him up as a unicorn since he wouldn’t do it in high school. I still have all the stuff.”

Santana snorted. “Lady Hummel with a bunch of comic book nerds? No way.” She nudged Blaine. “Preppy would be all over it.”

“Kurt’s going as Kevin,” Brittany insisted, "but I still want to dress him up as a unicorn."

A sinking sensation swept over Blaine.

Kurt put an arm on Blaine’s shoulder. “I didn’t find out until yesterday and I didn’t want to pull focus from your singing. It was a last minute thing. Someone canceled last week.”

“It’s not a comic book movie.” Blaine wasn’t sure how he felt about this and wanted a moment to process without friends he hadn’t seen in forever expecting him to be excited. He knew it would be great publicity, but he’d been looking forward to filming being over so he wouldn’t have to keep hearing about Cooper the annoying.

“Half the stuff and most of the movies at Con aren’t comic book related,” Sam said.

“I’m getting you an extra ticket.” Kurt smiled. “And I’ll be speaking on a panel and signing some autographs, but other than that, we can watch trailers, I can pick apart the terrible outfits, and you can dress up.”

That actually sounded okay, Blaine thought. There had to be a catch.

“I bet we’ll hardly see Cooper.”

And there it was. 

“I mean besides the hotel room. We were lucky to get a room with two beds, so the three of us sharing’ll be fine.”

No. There was the catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ComicCon next week.


	7. ComicCon

"The line's over there." The big burly security guard pointed at the back of the line. Blaine could tell the guy was talking to him because of the shouting and pointing. He groaned. Cooper was hanging out with them too much if he was thinking like that.

"I just need to speak to Kurt for a moment," Blaine protested.

"So does everyone else in the line."

"He knows me."

"Yeah, yeah," the guard said. "You and everyone else."

Blaine opened his mouth but the guard cut him off.

"Back of the line."

Growling, Blaine stomped off to the back of the line. Stupid jerk. He hated being kept from Kurt. 

The girl at the end of the line was dressed in a too tight Wonder Woman costume and she sneered at him. 

"Kurt's in love with Cooper."

"That's not what he said this morning when he blew me," Blaine muttered under his breath.

She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

Blaine crossed his arms and pouted. There weren't that many people in line, but still. His phone vibrated and he fished it out of his pocket.

\- Where are you?

Just what he needed - Sebastian. It was bad enough that he’d convinced Kurt and Cooper to let him stay in their room for the weekend. Although, Sebastian and Cooper hand been gone when they woke up so they had time for blowjobs in the shower. 

\- in line 2 c kurt. y?

\- WTF?

\- long story

It only took a few moments for Sebastian to show up in a Green Lantern costume. "What the hell prince charming?"

"The asshole security guard wouldn't let me speak to Kurt. So I'm waiting in line."

"That's not a long story. Where's the drama, the angst, the happy ending?"

Blaine shrugged. "But now I have you here to talk to.

"Where's Brittany?" Sebastian asked. 

"She's around somewhere. She's not speaking to Kurt because he won't wear the unicorn costume.”

Kurt glanced up, a puzzled expression on his face. He wiggled his fingers at Blaine.

Bitchy Wonder Woman turned around and glared at Blaine. "What was that?"

"That," Sebastian said, "was the highlight of young Blaine's life. He'll be jerking off to that image for the rest of his life. Or until he gets another celerity crush. Oh, my god Blaine. Can you believe we get to talk to Kurt Hummel and Cooper Anderson? I think I'm going to die!"

Wonder Woman said, "I knew it," and went back to ignoring them.

Sebastian snorted. Bitch, he mouthed at Blaine.

Blaine would laugh except most fans of the movie probably shared Btichy's attitude.

When it was finally their turn to go up to the table, Sebastian ran forward, squealing, "Cooper you're so sexy in person. Sign this 'To Sebastian, my biggest fan. Last night was incredible. I can't wait to sleep with you again. Lot's of love, Cooper.' Please, Cooper, for me?" Sebastian batted his eyes.

Kurt’s shoulders shook with silent laughter and Cooper’s face went red.

"Why did you get in line?" Kurt asked quietly.

"The guard wouldn't let me through."

"Where's you pass?"

"That picture is hideous," Blaine said. "I look like I died and got fished out of a river three weeks later. I'm not going around with that tacky thing hanging around my neck. It'll ruin the look of my costume." He didn't add that it would make people question why Kurt was with someone who looked ridiculous.

"Sweetheart, no picture of you could ever be tacky. And it says you're here with me so security will let you through."

Oh. He knew it would get him into the panel that Kurt and Cooper were speaking at, but he hadn't realized it would allow him access to Kurt. It was in his swag bag somewhere.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Kurt Hummel. Pinch me Blaine, I must be dreaming," Sebastian said loud enough for everyone in a fifty foot radius to hear.

"Forget pinching you," Blaine hissed, “If you don’t shut up, I’m going to kick you.”

"This is the line for autographs," the security guard interrupted.

Blaine shoved his book at Kurt. "Don't make any plans for after Con tonight. I don't care what crazy scheme Cooper cooks up, don't do it.”

"Fine, but please bring me some coffee. And Cooper, too.” Kurt scribbled in the book, snapped it shut, and slid it back to Blaine. "See you tonight," Kurt said seductively with a wink.

Blaine moved out of the way and opened the book to the page Kurt had written on.

"To my biggest fan,

Seeing you dressed as Nightbird is getting me all hot an bothered. If you love me as much as you say you do, you'll fuck me against the wall when we get to our hotel room.

Love,

Kurt Hummel”

Blaine laughed. He'd told Kurt that dressing up would be fun. Now he needed to get Cooper and Sebastian out of the room.

Going to get coffee for Kurt and Cooper only took a few minutes. Blaine was tempted to spit in his brother's, but it would be rude. And Sebastian was right there. He flashed his badge at the surly security guard and didn’t have any trouble dropping off the beverages. 

Sebastian and Blaine got a bite to eat before heading over to the panel discussion for the movie. The plan was show a few scenes, Kurt and Cooper would talk for a little while, and then a Q and A until they ran out of time. Blaine was tempted to ask a few questions of his own, but he wasn't sure how that would go over with Kurt or the audience.

Blaine was really excited about seeing the extra scenes. Kurt had been giddy when they'd seen some idiotic romcom that had the trailer for One More Night at the beginning. Seeing Kurt on the big screen had been amazing, larger than life and so beautiful. And the bits they showed with him and Cooper hadn't been too bad. Sure, they were constantly eye-fucking each other, but the brief shot of the two of them in bed had been tame compared to what he'd imagined. Okay fine. He wanted to claw Cooper's eyes out, but he could deal with it.

The line outside the conference room stretched all the way down the hall and around the corner. Blaine smiled. Kurt deserved the recognition. This time, he had his badge around his neck and had no difficulty getting into the short VIP line of people who got to go in first. Bitchy Wonder Woman glared as they went by. Sebastian winked at her and Blaine smiled. 

A guy lead them to specific seats and instructed them to sit. The room was larger than Blaine expected. He'd figured that because this wasn't a comic book movie, it wouldn't be super popular. They were farther back than Blaine would have preferred, but he was glad he hadn't needed to wait in the line for who knows how long to get a good seat. The rest of the audience surged in the moment the doors opened, people scrambling to find chairs. A few of the workers encouraged people to scoot in and make more room available.

Another worker explained that the actors would be out in a moment and everyone would be staying in their seats or they would be escorted out by security. Blaine cheered along with everyone else when Kurt and Cooper walked in from the side, waving.

"Hi, I'm Cooper Anderson," Cooper said. Everyone, except Blaine, applauded.

"And I'm Kurt Hummel." The crowd went nuts. A delicate blush crossed Kurt's face. He's so adorable, Blaine thought.

"I'm sure you've all see the trailer for One More Night," Cooper continued. He paused and let the noise die down. "So instead of showing it, we're going to see one of my favorite parts from the movie. Just in case anyone isn't familiar with the plot, Kurt is playing a cop working undercover as a stripper. We used to date and I saw him at the club. In this part, I run into him at the police precinct and have no idea he's really a cop."

Blaine's hands clenched into fists and he wanted to yell, "You didn't used to date, your characters did." He kept his mouth shut.

The lights went down and the clip started. Cooper grabbed Kurt's arm. Blaine guessed he should think of them as Connor and Kevin, but it was almost impossible. Kurt looked dead sexy in the police uniform. Even better than in high school.

"What are you doing here," Cooper hissed. "Is it someone's birthday or something? Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll get in being dressed as a cop in a police station?"

"Not as much trouble as I'd get in if I weren't in uniform.”

Cooper's eyes went wide. "You can't strip here. You'll get arrested for indecent exposure."

Kurt frowned and tilted his head. "First off, I'm never indecent no matter how little I'm wearing. Second, when I need a shower get naked first. And third, it's none of your business what I do or when I do it."

"Is there a problem here?" Another cop approached them, glaring at Cooper.

"No officer. Nothing's wrong," Cooper said quickly. He grabbed Kurt's hand. "We were just leaving."

"Don't you have a job to do?" the cop asked Kurt.

"He doesn't," Cooper insisted. "And I don't want any trouble or I'll sue."

Kurt burst out laughing. "You think I'm a stripper. I thought you realized..."

"Realized what?" Cooper tugged on his wrist again. "You went on and on about how much you love it and how much money you're making. Now, please, let's go. I don't want anyone getting arrested."

The cop crossed his arms over his chest. "You need any help? I'd be happy to cuff him for you."

"No thanks, Bill we've had a bit of a miscommunication. We used to date in college and we ran into each other at Dick's." Kurt raised his left hand and tugged on his sleeve, showing off the tattoo. "This is Connor, my ex. I can handle this and I've cuffed him before," he said with a wink.

Bill's lip twitched. "Carry on, then."

Kurt manhandled Cooper in to an office and shut the door behind him. Cooper's face hit the desk with a thud and the camera panned back to show Kurt behind him, a hand on his back holding him in place. Kurt had cuffs snapped around his wrists a moment later and he pushed Cooper into a chair.

"I am a cop. An actual cop. For the record, I do like stripping. It's fun singing and having hot guys stick money in my underwear. So I'm a little narcissistic. I'm working under cover and I need you to keep your mouth shut about this. We have a drug bust planned for tomorrow night and I want it to go smoothly."

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "Oka-ay." He didn't sound convinced.

"Now you have a choice. You can either convince me you won’t blow my cover. I’ll still need to keep and eye on you. Maybe cuff you to the bed so you don’t get in the middle of this.” Kurt sat on the edge of the desk and placed his foot in the middle of Cooper's chest. "Or I can get Bill to arrest you and I assure you, spending the night in jail will be a lot less fun than spending the night with me."

Blaine jumped when half the audience screamed in delight. The lights came on and he blinked at the brightness.

The question and answer portion started with typical questions - How did you get involved in acting, are you really singing, was it weird being naked on set in the shower?

Wait, naked for what part in the shower? Blaine wondered. Kurt hadn’t said anything about him and Cooper naked in the shower.

"Are you two dating?" a girl in an Alice in Wonderland costume asked.

"No," Cooper said. "Kurt's married to my brother and they are obnoxious." His voice got a few octaves higher. "Oh pookie, I love you more." It dropped lower, but not to his normal speaking voice. "No honey bear, I love you more."

Blaine wanted to yell, "You're full of shit Cooper. We were quoting Rent and if you watched something besides porn, you'd know that." It wasn't until his hands landed in his lap that Blaine realized that not only had he yelled that out loud, he'd put his hands around his mouth to amplify the words when he shouted them.

Every eye in the room was on him. Blaine wanted to run and hide, but he couldn't move.

Kurt laughed. "He's got you there, Coop. I don't call him pookie.

"Well then he calls you tiger and you call him prince charming."

Blaine stood up. "He calls *you* tiger and Sebastian calls me prince charming."

"What do you call each other then, because I know it's sappy."

"I call Kurt beautiful and he calls me..." Blaine paused for a moment. Kurt called him Blaine. "...sweetheart," he finished lamely. Well, Kurt had called him sweetheart earlier.

Kurt smiled and Cooper snorted.

"But since this is the questions and answer part, I have a question," Blaine said. "Which of your characters is the top?" There were several gasps and a few cheers. Really, he should stop talking.

"Huh?" This was from Cooper.

"I don't think you can ask that," Kurt said.

"Sure he can," Sebastian yelled. "He just did."

"During the sex, who was the top?" Blaine already made himself look like an idiot so he might as well get an answer.

"I-I don't..." Cooper stammered, turning to Kurt and shrugging.

Kurt placed his hand over the mike and leaned in to whisper in Cooper's ear. The intimacy of the gesture made Blaine growl.

A weird coughing sound escaped Cooper's lips and Kurt let out a huffing breath, turning back to the microphone. "Let's just say that Kevin has the more dominate personality. And after seeing Cooper naked for the scene in the shower, I can guess that if Connor were the top, they could only have sex once a week or so because Kevin would need a few days in between to recover. Plus Connor looks sexy handcuffed to the headboard.”

Did Kurt just imply his brother was so hung that he couldn’t be the top most of the time?

Sebastian said, “Way to go Hummel,” and the cheers from the audience were deafening. 

That was it. Blaine was going to handcuff Kurt to the headboard at the next available opportunity and find out just what the fuck kind of movie they were filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter next thursday - Blaine demands some answers.
> 
> I had an upsetting day yesterday. So, I don't normally ask for comments, but if anyone has an extra ten seconds to say something nice, I could really use it.


	8. Interrogation

”Did Simon put you up to that?" Kurt demanded. "I know he has these crazy ideas for publicity, but seriously?" The cheerful demeanor had remained in place until the "Do Not Disturb" sign hung on the outside of the hotel door and the dead bolt clicked locked.

"I...uh," Blaine stammered. "Simon from production?" He was supposed to be interrogating Kurt, not the other way around.

"No, Simon Cowell from American Idol. Of course I mean Simon from the crew. I can't believe you asked who tops. You do realize half the audience had phones out and that question is on youtube by now."

Blaine hadn't considered that his moment of temporary insanity would live forever on the internet. 

"If I'm in trouble," Kurt poked his finger against Blaine's chest with each word, "then you're in trouble, mister. I may need to do some damage control." 

"Hey," Blaine said, "you're not the only one annoyed here. What was all that about in the shower?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Connor and Kevin get it on in the shower. They put us in flesh colored underwear, but the fabric got too dark from the water and showed through the opaque glass. Costuming gave up and had us get naked."

"What exactly were you doing while naked in the shower with my brother?"

Kurt backed him against the wall and hitched Blaine's leg over his hip. "I had him up against the shower door, one hand in his hair and one on his ass." Kurt ran his fingers through the dark curls and pulled Blaine closer. He thrust against Blaine, grinding their hips together. "Then I spun him around and I fucked him against the wall with the hot water beating down on us."

Blaine's dick throbbed in his costume. "I'm a huge fan of Kevin. Madly in love with him. I fantasize about him all the time." Blaine didn't mention that he mostly fantasized about Kevin telling Connor to fuck off, but whatever.

"Well, Kevin wouldn't put up with getting asked embarrassing questions." Kurt began peeling the costume off of Blaine, tossing the pieces on the floor. Blaine fumbled with the buttons of Kurt's shirt.

"Really? What would Kevin do about it?" Blaine asked. He finally got the shirt off and Kurt shimmied out of his pants and underwear. He was being so hot and distracting that Blaine almost forgot he was supposed to be asking questions.

"Kevin would do this." Kurt backed Blaine up to the bed, pushing him on it when his knees hit. Blaine scooted on to the bed and Kurt followed, crawling up his body, straddling his shoulders, sliding his dick between Blaine's lips.

Blaine moaned and Kurt thrust a little deeper. Helpless to do anything else, Blaine relaxed his throat and sucked, swallowing around the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt ran his fingers up and down Blaine’s arms, scratching lightly at the skin.

"Then Kevin would distract the offender so he could incapacitate him.”

Blaine wanted to run his fingers over Kurt's hips, but his arms wouldn't move more than a few inches. Twisting to the side, Blaine saw his wrists tied to the slat in the headboard with a light weight scarf. When had that happened and why did Kurt have a scarf in San Diego in summer? 

"Hey," Blaine protested, pulling on the restraints.

"You're getting the full Kevin experience. And Kevin gets what he wants when he wants it." Kurt kept his dick just out of reach of Blaine's mouth. 

It took willpower not to strain up and try to lick it. Only the certainty that Kurt would pull back kept him still. 

"And what I want is for you to suck on my dick till I come in your mouth." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "If you do a good job, I'll suck you off. If you don't, I'll leave you tied up all night."

Blaine closed his eyes and panted. Kurt would do it, too. They didn't play these kind of games often but when they did, Kurt would usually be the one to take the more aggressive role. The thought of Kurt getting off and leaving him aching was maddening, but he was so turned on that he didn't care. "Please," Blaine begged. 

"Good boy." 

Blaine relaxed his jaw and Kurt pushed inside, fucking his mouth. He pushed in over and over and over. Blaine kept sucking and moaning, thrusting up into the empty air, desperately wanting to get Kurt off so Kurt would get him off. He couldn't remember the last time he'd needed to come so badly.

Kurt pulled out and sat back on his heels, his ass barely grazing Blaine's chest. 

"Wha-" Blaine whimpered.

"Shush." Kurt placed a finger over Blaine's lips. "The only thing I want you doing with that lovely mouth of yours is sucking on my dick."

Blaine nodded. He'd agree to anything.

Kurt scooted down, placing kisses here and there, sucking hickies and not touching Blaine’s dick. He turned around, nibbling on Blaine's hip and maneuvered so he could thrust in and out of Blaine's mouth. Kurt tongued the slit with a light, teasing touch. Groaning, Blaine tried to beg for more.

"You want something, sweetheart?" Kurt asked, his voice remarkably normal for someone getting a blow job. Blaine wanted to scream in frustration.

"I'll take that as a yes." 

Wet heat engulfed Blaine and Kurt's hand's kneaded the globes of his ass. If felt like Kurt was trying to suck his soul out through his dick. After being on the edge for what felt like an eternity, Blaine came so hard he whited out for a moment. The only thing keeping him anchored to the world was Kurt's body as pleasure fired across his nerves. Kurt's dick pulsed inside his mouth and Blaine swallowed him through his orgasm. 

Kurt slumped to the side, his head on Blaine's hip. Blaine's softening dick twitched against Kurt's cheek. "So that's how Kevin deals with stupid questions," Kurt said with a laugh. He sat up and flopped against Blaine's chest. He lazily reached up and undid the knots. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt. 

"I should ask stupid questions more often." 

"For the record, Kevin may fuck your brains out your ears after asking stupid questions, but Kurt gets pissed."

They lay curled together, their breathing and heart rates slowly returning to normal. Blaine wanted nothing more than to pull the blankets up and go to sleep.

The ding of an incoming text broke the silence. Kurt dragged himself off of Blaine and picked up his phone. "Oh my god," Kurt squealed. "Your brother is my favorite person in the entire universe."

Blaine tried to muster up the energy to get angry at his brother, but his brain hadn't started working yet. What had Mister Wonderful done now? 

"There's going to be a Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Sing Along tonight and their doing it Rocky Horror style with live cast in front of the screen. Cooper's playing Captain Hammer and Zooey Deschanel is Penny. He said I can be a groupie! I get to meet Zooey and be on stage with her."

"Awesome," Blaine said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Cooper gets to play an asshole superhero and Kurt gets to fawn all over him. 

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple. "I've got to clean up." 

Blaine lay on the bed, listening to Kurt sing in the shower. They wouldn't show face fucking in a non-porn. Or sixty-nine. Right? Instead of tying Kurt up and getting some answers, he'd gotten tied up and had more questions than he started with.

The sex had been crazy hot, but. 

Worst. Interrogation. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank You to everyone who left comments and kudos on this story. They defiantly brightened my day and made a crummy situation a little better.
> 
> Next chapter - The Premier!


	9. The Premier

This was it, the moment Blaine would finally get to see what Kurt and Cooper had been doing. He'd given up on getting any information out of Kurt. His second attempt at interrogating Kurt hadn't ended up any more successful than at Con. Kurt had rubbed against him in the shower and spun him around, rimming him until Blaine was a begging, whimpering mess. Then Kurt fucked him against the wall while the hot water poured over them. Which brought up another question - can they show rimming in non-porn movies? 

They sat side by side in the theater, waiting for the lights to go down. Blaine laced his fingers through Kurt's and was thankful Cooper sat on the other side of Kurt. With a guy friend. Blaine wasn't sure why he cared who Cooper was seeing. He wasn't even certain if the guy was a friend or a *friend.* Ryan was attractive, but all of Cooper's friends and *friends* were attractive. And Blaine had been avoiding Cooper since Con so he didn't bother asking. 

The lights went down and everyone clapped. The movie opened with a montage of Kurt and Cooper falling in love, dating in college, Kurt getting Connor's name tattooed on his wrist and Cooper getting a stylized K on his shoulder. Blaine cheered when Kurt's name appeared on screen, larger than life. He clapped for Cooper, too, but mostly because Kurt had let go of his hand to applaud. His bother and his husband looked so perfect together Blaine wanted to throw his soda at the screen. Or at Cooper. Either would work.

Blaine's absolute dread of seeing the two of them in the shower wasn't helping him pay attention to the plot. Something about Connor's mom getting sick and having to switch schools, leaving Kurt while never getting over him, and wanting a second chance when they saw each other in the club. Connor was some hotshot lawyer (yawn) who was doing stuff with people at the club. Or maybe he was part owner in the club? Trying to stop the drug sales? Going all the time trolling for sex? Ugh, Blaine would have to look up the movie plot online when he got home. Every time Kurt came on the screen, Blaine got distracted by how amazing he looked and how he and Cooper interacted. The sparks between them were going to start a fire. And the way Kurt looked adoringly at Cooper was the same way he looked at Blaine.

Kurt leaned over to steal some of Cooper’s popcorn and whisper in his ear. When this was over, Cooper would be lucky if Blaine ever spoke to him again. 

Blaine caught sight of himself on screen twice, once had Logan dancing with him and the other while gazing at Kevin. Kurt squeezed his hand and Blaine squeezed back. The surround sound did amazing things for Kurt's voice. Seeing him stripping off his clothes and shaking his ass was making Blaine's dick throb. At the rate he was going, he was going to have to go rub one out in the bathroom.

The one shot of Cooper and Kurt in the shower so far had been blink and you miss it. Why couldn't they just show it and get it over with? The longer he sat there, waiting to see his husband and his brother making out while naked, the worse it got. What he was seeing wasn't making it any easier. Why did they have to be kissing all the time? And what the hell was up with all the touching? Despite being there for a few days of filming, he hadn't noticed how many people had their hands on his Kurt.

The part at the police station that he'd seen at ComicCon came up. Oh god did Kurt look sexy in the police uniform taking charge, especially when Cooper's face hit the desk. Kurt should do that to Cooper more often. When the blu-ray came out, Blaine intended to watch it over and over.

Kurt took Cooper back to his place and handcuffed him to the bed. The angle they were at wasn't quite right for Kurt to be the top, but it didn't look like Cooper was fucking Kurt either. He'd ask Kurt, but why bother? He'd probably end up with Kurt slamming him onto the desk and getting fucked over it without getting an answer. Although, that had a certain appeal, especially if he put a pillow or a pad down ahead of time. 

Apparently Kurt's plan to keep Cooper occupied and prevent him from ruining the drug bust was to fuck him till he couldn't move. They were both getting sweaty and kissing and saying "I love you." Blaine breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. Cooper called Kurt beautiful. Blaine counted to ten. And then up to one hundred and seventeen. He was not going to lean over Kurt and punch his stupid brother in his stupid face.

Blaine shook his head. This was for Kurt. He was going to keep it together for his husband. 

The movie continued with the audience laughing and cheering as Kurt and Cooper had more sex, fell in love again, and Kurt caught the drug dealers in shorts so tiny, they almost looked like underwear. Well, that's what Blaine was pretty sure happened. Watching Kurt wrestle the bad guy to the ground in the shorts and straddle him to put the cuffs on caused Blaine to quit paying attention to anything but how sexy Kurt's ass looked and he made a mental note to find out if Kurt could borrow them from costuming or if he could get his own pair.

And then Cooper had his hand on Kurt's ass and they were kissing and everyone applauded as the screen faded to black. The movie faded back in and Kurt and Cooper stood on the stage at the club singing One More Night by Maroon 5 as the credits started. They were flirting and touching and it ended with a passionate kiss.

Blaine was so confused. Why was the movie called "One More Night?" They obviously had a happily for now ending even though they hadn't gotten engaged or married, thank god. He would be able to give Cooper vague answers if asked for feedback, not that Blaine was going to be speaking to his brother anytime soon. He needed to sneak off with his phone and figure out what happened while he was staring at Kurt's ass.

"That was amazing," Cooper said, leaning over and kissing Kurt. Right on the mouth. It was fairly chaste as far as kisses went. And if Mercedes or Brittany had kissed Kurt like that, Blaine wouldn't have thought anything of it. Although, Brittany would have probably tried to stick her tongue in Kurt's mouth because she's Brittany. 

"We did it!" Kurt said. He hugged Cooper and patted him on the back, rubbing up and down his spine. 

That was it! "I've got to get my husband home," Blaine said. Kurt and Cooper had an interview the next afternoon on some talk show he never watched. Blaine had originally been annoyed that the cast party was for Friday instead of tonight so they could get it over with. Now he was relieved he could get Kurt away from Cooper before he did something dumb like kick his brother in the crotch. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said. "Make sure you wear the outfit I picked out for you. I am not sitting next to you if you don't meet my standards for presentable."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear."

"I'm picking you up at noon,” Kurt added.

Cooper gave Blaine a one-armed hug which he didn't return. 

"Bye Cooper, bye Ryan." Kurt shook his finger at the two of them. "I don't know what you two have planned and I don't want to know. But I swear to god, Cooper, if you are not ready to go when I get there I will be pissed."

Cooper laughed and started to walk away with Ryan. 

"I'm serious," Kurt called after them. "I will handcuff you if that what it takes to wrestle you into the clothes I picked out."

"You weigh, like, a hundred pounds. I'm pretty sure I can wrestle you into cuffs you before can get them on me." Cooper stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

Kurt snorted. ”I'd like to see you try."

"So would I," a girl nearby said softly. 

"If anyone's going to put handcuffs on Kurt, it'll be me." Blaine closed his eyes because, yeah, he'd said that out loud. He opened them slowly to see Kurt with his eyebrows raised. 

“Then it’s time to go home,” Kurt said with a smirk. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The instant they made it through the front door, Blaine dragged Kurt to the bedroom and pushed him against the wall. Kurt leapt up, wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist, kissing him like he needed it more than air. 

Blaine moaned into the kiss. He grabbed Kurt’s ass, kneading the muscles. 

“I think we need to get naked.” Kurt leaned his head back and Blaine attacked his neck, biting and sucking where it met his shoulder. Kurt’s fingers threaded through Blaine’s hair. “I want you so bad.”

Blaine set Kurt down without breaking the kiss. He reached between them to undo Kurt’s tie and buttons. Their hands and fingers bumped, but they managed to get their clothes off in record time.

Blaine pushed Kurt face first on to the bed and crawled on top of him. He bit his way up pale skin, leaving a trail of purpling bruises.

Mine.

Blaine grabbed the lube and managed to get some on his fingers. He had two fingers inside Kurt a moment later, opening him up. Blaine added a third and then a fourth, thrusting in and out a few times before removing them. He spread the cheeks of Kurt’s ass apart. Kurt’s hole twitched and Blaine couldn’t resist the temptation to lean down and press a kiss to the puckered muscle. 

Kurt arched his back, fisting the comforter.

Humming with happiness, Blaine swirled his tongue around a few times and tightened his grip on Kurt’s hips. Blaine loved Kurt like this, so responsive to the slightest touch. He licked into Kurt, making him moan and thrust his hips against the bed. 

Pulling back, Blaine inspected his work. Kurt's hole was shiny with lube and spit, gaping slightly, ready for more. Slicking up his dick took only a moment and then he was pressing inside, connecting to Kurt in the best way possible. Blaine groaned as his hips fit flush against Kurt's ass. He scratched his fingernails up Kurt's arms, threaded his fingers through Kurt's, and gripped tight. They were touching as much as possible. 

Mine, Blaine thought. Mine. Mine. Mine.

He started off with gentle, shallow thrusts, gradually increasing his speed as Kurt's breathing turned to panting. Blaine leaned forward and bit Kurt's neck over the mark he'd left earlier. 

"So fucking good," Kurt moaned.

"That's right," Blaine said, moving faster, "you love it when I fuck you through the mattress."

"I love it more when you fuck me through the mattress while you have your hand on my dick."

"Not happening, beautiful." Blaine squeezed his hands, keeping Kurt trapped beneath him. He sucked Kurt's earlobe into his mouth. "Kevin's not the only one who gets what he wants. And what I want is you like this."

Blaine moved to the other side of Kurt's neck. Sucking and biting marks everywhere he could reach. 

Mine.

Blaine kissed over the tattoo, the real one from the drunken mistake with Rachel. 

Mine.

Blaine fucked into Kurt harder and faster until they were both panting and moaning and everything was perfect.

Mine.

Kurt tensed in the way he always did when he was close. A slight shift forward and Blaine hit his prostate over and over. 

Mine.

"Blaine, Blaine Blaine." Kurt's body began to clamp rhythmically and it took all Blaine's concentration to fuck him through his orgasm. With a sigh, Kurt melted under Blaine. A few more thrusts and Blaine stilled, riding out the waves of pleasure as he shivered inside Kurt, coming so hard he thought he might die from the sensation. 

Mine.

He relaxed his grip on Kurt's hands, but made no move to pull out. Knowing they should clean up and wanting to do it were two different things. Blaine didn't care if Kurt made him sleep in the wet spot, he wanted to stay like this forever, surrounding Kurt with his dick occasionally twitching in his husband's stretched hole. 

Blaine's softening dick eventually slid out and he half scooted off his husband, leaving a leg between Kurt's and his arm over his shoulders. Blinking a few times in the dim light, Blaine smiled at the marks on Kurt - bites and hickies on his back and neck and scratch marks on his arms. He pulled the covers up and kissed Kurt, slow and lazy, sleep pulling at him as his breathing evened out. Wrapped around Kurt and on the edge of dreaming, he wasn't sure if he spoke out loud or if Kurt responded. 

Mine.

Yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter. We have a little more story left, some loose ends, and someone needs to call Blaine and Kurt out on their crap. I'm always grateful for any feedback and comments. See you next week!


	10. Jealous

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked from the bathroom. He came stomping out naked, climbed on the bed, and straddled Blaine's hips. "What is your problem?"

"What?" Blaine asked, too sleepy to figure out what he'd done. He'd woken up enough to realize Kurt was going to take a shower and then he drifted back off.

Kurt pointed at the large bite mark on his neck. "Are you part vampire? If you met Robert Patterson and never told me, I will be pissed."

"Huh?" Blaine didn't get it.

"The bite marks, the hickies, the bruises. The aggressive sex is hot, but I miss the slow sweet stuff sometimes. And I'm going to be on TV today with a mark that looks like my husband tried to eat me. Explain."

Blaine sighed. "You're always going on and on about how great it is to kiss Cooper and how big his dick is. I just want everyone to know you're mine. I want you to know you’re mine," Blaine added softly. 

Kurt blinked. "Wait." He paused for several seconds. "What?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't, Blaine. When did I go on about kissing Cooper?"

"At the club after you sang karaoke and we had sex in the bathroom."

Kurt started laughing. "Oh, sweetheart. The DJ didn't want to let me use the cordless mike, even after I offered him fifty dollars. When he asked if he knew me from somewhere and I told him about the movie. He was crazy in lust with your brother and he asked what it was like to kiss Cooper. I played it up so he'd let me sing and then I didn't want you getting in trouble after Steven asked why you dragged me off to the bathroom for a quickie. I thought you realized that. And I have no idea how big Cooper's dick is. It wasn't like he was hard when we were filming or anything. Ewe, gross."

"But at Comic Con..."

Kurt fixed him with a bitch glare. "Cooper had no idea what to say. When they blocked the sex scenes, we were pelvis to pelvis so there was no way we could have been doing anything besides grinding even though the script specified we were doing it. And when you asked who was on top, well, I didn't think much before I spoke. That was a dick move, calling Cooper a porn watching shit in front of a crowd while we were promoting the movie. So I was a dick back. But it still doesn't explain what your problem is." Kurt's voice grew louder the longer he spoke.

"I hate seeing you with Cooper," Blaine yelled.

"Well so do I," Kurt shouted back, his eyes filling with tears.

"What? I'm not hugging and kissing on him and being all touchy feely with Cooper."

"No, but you still have your brother and I don't."

Blaine's stomach dropped and he thought he was going to throw up. That thought had never crossed his mind. “I’m an idiot," Blaine said. 

"You *are* an idiot. Cooper's like a brother to me."

"Yeah, I totally get the brotherly vibe when you two are kissing and pretending to have sex."

"For the movie. Besides, I was in love with Finn in high school and I got our parents to date so I could spend time with him. I clearly have a fucked up definition of brother."

Blaine's lips twitched. It was kind of funny when Kurt put it like that.

"Your brother is an attention whore. So if I fawn over him, he does things the way I want. It's faster than arguing with him. Did you know he didn't want us to have sex or even masturbate for two weeks before the big sex scene to have authentic tension? When I pointed out that no one could resist the sexy Anderson men and was he really going to turn down all the offers he got over the next two weeks, he caved."

Kurt wiped at his eyes. "I miss Finn everyday. And it's so nice having a guy friend who doesn't care that I'm gay. Hell. At the club when took Cooper out for research, I told him the marks on my hips were from you getting carried away and he said, 'Way to go,’ and gave me a fist bump despite the fact that I'd been having sex with his brother."

"Really?" Blaine asked. Huh. Maybe he would have to speak to Cooper again. Eventually.

"And how do you think I feel?" Kurt continued. “Everywhere we go I see guys, and girls too, staring at you like they want rip your clothes off. That guy who had you sign his chest at the concert? I wanted to punch him in the face or write ‘Belongs to Kurt' on your forehead so he'd back off. Even the moms and a few of the dads at the kids shows want to jump you. And that Sam clone who was all over you when we filmed the club scene, you have no idea how much self restraint it took not to march over there and bend you over the nearest surface."

An evil idea crossed Blaine's mind. "You mean Logan? Mmmm. All those muscles."

"I'll show you muscles," Kurt growled under his breath. He pounced on Blaine's neck, sucking and biting. Blaine could do nothing but tilt his head to the side and moan. Kurt's thumb dug into his hip through the bedspread and Blaine suspected it would leave a mark. He hoped it would.

"Get the lube," Kurt said, yanking the blankets out of the way.

Blaine fumbled with the bedside drawer. Concentrating on getting the bottle out was nearly impossible when Kurt was sucking on his neck. He managed to grab it and hand it to Kurt.

"You're going to spread your legs,” Kurt said between kisses, “as wide as you can and keep them like that.” 

Blaine did as he was ordered. Two slippery fingers pressed inside. Kurt went hard and fast, stretching the muscles.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard." Kurt pulled his fingers out and thrust in. 

Blaine whimpered. Kurt knew the perfect angle find his prostate and he only hit it every few strokes. Wiggling and squirming weren't helping. His husband was evil. Pure evil. Blaine loved him for it. 

Wrapping his legs around Kurt’s hips, Blaine pulled him closer. He couldn't reach his dick, but it forced Kurt to brush his prostate every time he fucked in. It went on forever, Kurt inside him, Kurt around him, Kurt everywhere. 

Kurt stilled, pushing in as deep as he could go, holding Blaine tight as he let out a high whimper and came. Blaine shifted his hips to get a little more pressure against his dick. A few more thrusts and Blaine pulsed between them, wet warmth coating their chests. 

"I love you," Blaine said. His legs fell to the side and Kurt lay on top of him, panting against his neck.

"I love you, too." Kurt slowly climbed off and smiled. "Now everyone can see you're mine."

Blaine glanced down at the bruises on his hips and the bit marks on his chest. "Only if I'm shirtless. I'm not sure me going around half naked is going to have the effect you want.” Between last night and this morning, they really should take a shower and clean up. Which brought up a question. "Why didn't they show you and Cooper in the shower for more than a second?"

"Uh...I may have...exaggerated what happened in the shower because it was a good excuse to pin you against the wall and get a little rough since I was angry."

"Kurt Hummel, did you lie to me for sex?"

"No," Kurt said, matter of fact, "I was channeling Kevin at the time and Kevin has no qualms about lying to get what he wants."

Blaine laughed. Kurt was his true love and the only one he wanted, but Kevin could be a lot of fun.

"Actually, I have an idea...." He leaned over Blaine to pull something out of the bottom drawer. “Close your eyes and no peeking.”

Eyes closed, Blaine tried to figure out what Kurt had in mind. Was Kurt drawing on his hip? It tickled. 

“You can look now,” Kurt said.

The words Blaine + Kurt were written in a heart with and arrow through it. 

“Um,” Blaine mumbled, unsure what else to say.

“I used to draw that all the time at Dalton before you got a clue. I had it in most of my notebooks over and over and over. I think you should get it right there and I'll get your name on my wrist."

"Huh?"

"I want another tattoo. And I want you to get one. To paraphrase Beyonce, I like it and I put a ring on it. Now I want to put a tattoo on it. And at the next performance you do, I'm going to put you in some low slung jeans and shirt that shows it off."

"I...okay," Blaine finally managed to get out. The faint uncertainty about the pain involved was overridden by the knowledge that Kurt would have "Blaine" written permanently on his body in a visible place.

"I'd say let's have some celebratory sex, but my dick needs at least ten minutes. Or maybe twenty after that."

"Sure, anything you want," Blaine said. "Let's go out to eat tonight before we head to the tattoo parlor." And while they were at the restaurant, maybe he should mention that Logan had no interest in Blaine and wanted Kurt for a threesome so he wouldn't get yelled at.

"So you know," Kurt said, drawing over the pen marks with his finger, "when we go see the movie again before the cast party, Cooper and I plan to get up on the small stage in front of the screen and sing with the credits. We aren't asking permission, we're just going to do it. Cooper wants us to mimic the movie so I don't want you freaking out if he kisses me at the end."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble? I thought we were going incognito." 

"Weren't you paying attention? Your brother is an attention whore. He probably hoping he gets mobbed by fans and it'll be good publicity if someone posts a video online.”

"That sounds like my brother." Blaine shifted a little, enjoying the ache in his ass from the vigorous sex. After a moment’s consideration, he decided that if he didn't say anything about Logan now, he could bring him up the next time he wanted Kurt to pound him through the mattress. 

Maybe a little jealously wasn't always such a bad thing.

 

THE END! 

 

Original prompt:

Kurt and Cooper get cast in a film as lovers. Blaine tries to be supportive but it makes him jealous. After the premiere and having to watch his brother and husband in several sex scenes he drags Kurt home for some jealous claiming sex.


End file.
